1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to catering equipment, and particularly to a pan cleaner.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a pan cleaner employs jet fluid to clean a pan, and the pan rotates along with a shelf at the same time. However, residues in the pan that are produced during a heating process such as boiling, stew, frying, decoction and so on are difficult to be cleaned. In a scenario where a chef is very busy, he usually cleans a pan manually, which increases his labor intensity and decreases hygiene quality.